Trick or Treat
by Merriwickedly
Summary: Harvey's idea of a trick or treat involves a special surprise because he knows how much Donna loves Halloween. Halloween one shot based on a prompt by @paulsenmagic on TT


_Well, this one goes out for all of us who love all things Halloween, Donna Paulsen and Harvey Specter. Special shout out to paulsenmagic for this "ghost" fic idea, darveycanon, catsballeths for nudging me to do this and being my Halloween beta. Also to lennnaxoxo for always being my best cheerleader! Oh well... here it goes! I hope my 2nd try at smut doesn't disappoint. Happy belated Halloween! Enjoy!_

* * *

_October 31st, 2019_

_11:06pm NYC_

"Don't pout, Specter," she tells him as she brushes her lips against his in a soft kiss.

He takes advantage and deepens the kiss as he draws her closer against him. Harvey feels her sink a little into his body and into his kiss. Unfortunately, he also hears the sound of the elevator as it reaches their floor and then the swishing sound of doors opening.

She groans against his mouth and opens her eyes. He holds her face in one hand as his thumb caresses her now pink and swollen bottom lip.

"Have I told you you look beautiful today?" he softly whispers.

Her hazel eyes soften as they meet his brown and she smiles.

"Only like a dozen times," she softly replies.

"Good", he says, "then my quota for the day has been reached."

She laughs and pecks his lips before pulling on his hand.

"C'mon, let's get off this metal box and out of these costumes…"

They walk the short distance to what is now their penthouse apartment and he opens the door. As they step inside he flips her around and pins her against the door. The sudden motion causing her to oomph but smile against his mouth with pleasure as he steals yet another wet, passionate kiss. He's reaching out and slipping a hand up her back, under her leather combat-style jacket, touching her bare skin when her phone goes off. She ignores it the first time and a moan escapes her lips as her hands land on his broad shoulders. But the phone goes off again and he stops and tears his lips away, glancing at her face with a questioning look.

"It's probably Rachel. I promised I'd tell her all about Louis' Halloween extravaganza," she says and her arms round his neck preventing him from drawing completely away. He knows that she reserves time for her best friend and totally understands.

He squeezes her hips before letting her go and smiles.

"Call her back. I'll have a drink and then get ready for bed," he tells her and enjoys the feel of her hand on his cheek.

He then slaps her butt and laughs as he walks away.

"Hey, don't get fresh, Mister! This ass is already accounted for!"

"Sorry, I couldn't help it… It just looks so good in those tight, leather pants."

Rachel happens to pick up and catches the last part of their conversation. Donna watches as she's covering her eyes and is saying Phoebe's famous lines "my eyes, my eyes" while Mike is laughing in the background and shouting, "I told you not to call them tonight. They're probably doing some sort of naughty role-play while in their costumes… Oh hey! Donna!" Mike waves his hand at the redhead and turns all shades of pink at getting caught.

"Mike!" she says in her best admonishing tone ready to play with her friends, "for the record, we're not role-playing...Yet!"

"Ok, ok, ok… let's not get into that," Rachel says still laughing and swatting her husband away who's trying to look at her phone.

"Where's Harvey? You said he dressed up but no one could get what he went as… I want to see him," Mike insists.

Donna laughs and Harvey, who's standing by the fireplace, still in his tuxedo and a whiskey tumbler in hand, shakes his head. Donna moves to include Harvey in the frame and he raises his tumbler at Mike in salute.

"Oh wow! So you went as Bruce Wayne! Well, played, dude! Well, played!" Mike says in excitement.

"See!" Harvey says and Donna laughs, "Mike got it! Thank you Mike! Now I can go back to having my drink and settle for the night. I'll call you tomorrow and tell you all about the ridiculous shit Louis put us guys through tonight… glass slippers hold 'em, bullshit!"

"No shit! Sorry, man!Talk to you then… Donna, I'll let you and Rachel have your chat. By the way, you look great as Lana Del Rey."

"Thanks, Mike. I'm glad I took the wig off, though. I must say, I did look hot as a brunette, but I think I look way hotter as a redhead!"

"I second that!" Harvey shouts from his favorite leather chair in the living room.

Donna laughs while Rachel and Mike agree and laugh as well.

"Ok, now that the boys are finally off this conversation," Rachel says, "tell me all about how you, Katrina, Samantha dressed up as Lana, Ariana and Miley. And, you MUST tell me how in the world you convinced Gretchen to play a female Bosley. The pictures you sent were to die for! OMG and Louis and Sheila dressed as Cinderella and Prince Henry were out of this world. Baby Lucy stole the show, though! She did look like a little Princess! She's so adorably cute!"

Harvey watches as his wife continues to talk to her best friend via Facetime. She's perched on one of the kitchen high chairs and had served herself a glass of red wine. He loves seeing her like this: a smile on her lips, eyes lit up with excitement, and hands moving around as she tells Rachel all about the night events.

Maybe it's the warm ambiance inside the apartment or maybe it's the love he feels for this amazing woman for he can't help but be mesmerized by the way the light plays with the multifaceted strands of red in her hair. She radiates passion and love and something else he just can't describe. He just knows he easily gets lost along the curve of her hips, in the rise and fall of her chest, in the slant of her pouty lips… There's no one else like her. There never has and never will. His heart and soul is full of Donna Paulsen, and will remain like that for the rest of his life.

And it's in days like today that she constantly surprises him. That's why when she walked out dressed in sexy combat boots, leather pants, and a matching jacket that hugged her curves, plus a wig turning her into the only other woman of his daydreams, he nearly came in his pants. He'd once confessed to Donna that he'd fantasized about Lana Del Rey only because she has an uncanny resemblance to the redhead. Donna had laughed and said that he probably liked the more ethereal and glamorous look but Harvey shut her down by saying that's not the case. The only reason is that they're both hot.

He finishes his drink and glances over at his wife. She's quiet as she listens to Rachel, eyelashes fluttering meaning that she's deep in concentration. She then leans back and stretches her arms as she quietly yawns. The motion causing the jacket, which fits her snugly across her chest,to stretch and enhance such feature. Her lean waist flares out onto hips he loves holding while they make love every night. His groin tightens as he recalls how deliciously round her ass feels against the palms of his hands, and how tightly those long, toned legs can wrap around him whenever he claims her body as his.

He sighs and realizes that he better go get ready for bed and her holiday surprises prepared as well. Because one thing he knows about Donna Paulsen is that she loves Halloween!

* * *

_October 31st, 2019_

_Close to Midnight NYC_

Donna walks into the bedroom and as usual, finds him reading. This time he's devouring the latest Rachel Maddow book. He looks up from the book, winks at her from behind the sexy black-rimmed glasses he only wears at home, claiming this seductive look is reserved just for her. She smiles back at him then heads off to the bathroom to shower and change into her pajamas.

She has just taken off the boots, leather pants and is presently in her underwear getting ready to take off her makeup, when she notices the elegant black box with the shimmering orange silk bow. It is sitting on the bathroom countertop and there's a small note card attached to it. She picks it up and it reads:

"Open me"

Which she does and inside finds the most delicate and beautiful looking coordinating satin set. The silky camisole feels buttery soft against her fingers and the stunning macramé appliqué is both sexy and elegant. The matching thong panties are both risqué and gorgeous. And another little note falls off as she lifts these:

"Wear us and come out. Will it be trick or treat?"

She smiles and shakes her head.

"Harvey," she whispers and feels both giddy with excitement and flushed with anticipation and arousal.

She heads to shower and takes special care to prepare for whatever else Harvey has in store for her.

Donna's come to realize as of late that Harvey is not the man she's learned to read over the years. No. He's come to pleasantly surprise her. And what's best, is that she loves that! She loves that he can find ways to catch her off-guard, and take her breath away with the most wonderful surprises and moments. Like their engagement and nuptials, for instance.

Donna smiles at that thought as she slips on the thong, and then adjusts the three dainty silk covered buttons on the side of the camisole. Everything Harvey does and gives her is so exquisite and refined. She looks at the beautiful Art Deco ring on her left hand and brings it up to her chest. It is as polished and tasteful as the man himself. And she loves him for that and much more.

Taking one last look at herself. Donna readjusts the delicate thin bands of the black camisole and makes sure her boobs are within the macramé portion of this gorgeous La Perla design, which makes her feel both absolutely feminine and sinfully provocative.

She steps back into the bedroom and stops mid-stride right before reaching the bed. Bringing a hand up to her mouth she gasps-laughs at the sight. Her eyes going wide open and laughter bubbling in her throat.

Harvey is currently spread out on their bed, absolutely nude, except for a small white towel covering his very aroused and very erect cock. Two black eyes and a black mouth mimicking that of a ghost cover the white towel and Donna can't help but erupt in laughter.

"Trick or treat!" He says, his voice sounding hoarse with arousal. His left hand is holding up his cock, which would otherwise be laying flat against his stomach and the whole cock-ghost costume effect would be a total flop.

"Harvey!" Donna says amid a coughing fit of laughter.

"Do-nna," he says fighting laughter himself, and tilts his head to the side as he tries to keep a serious face, "I know how much you love Halloween… So, which will it be, trick or treat?"

Donna covers her mouth then crosses her arms and bites her lip trying to regain her composure.

"Ok, ok, ok, " she says and gasps-laughs again, "Ok, I'm ready… What's the trick and what's the treat?"

Harvey gives her his trademark Cheshire cat smile and reaches out his free hand, "I guess you'll have to get closer and find out for yourself, Mrs. Specter."

Donna raises an eyebrow but places one hand in his and allows him to pull her closer. Straddling one of his legs as she leans a hand against his chest, she reaches out and kisses him. Then she leans back and pretends to think. "What to do in this situation?" she adds wonder to her voice while crossing her arms over her chest, a finger tapping her chin.

As though an idea comes to her, she then reaches down and takes the towel, discards it on the floor and looks at his deliciously engorged cock. With one hand leaning on his thigh for support, she uses the other to reach for the base of his cock and wraps her hand around it, her fingers delicately caressing him up and down. Her thumb coming in contact with the liquid that has already begun to form at the tip.

"I guess…" and she turns to look at him for effect, raising a naughty eyebrow at him, "we're going to have to find out if we're squeezing a trick or blowing a treat out of this tonight, huh?"

She pushes him down against the mattress and repositions herself without ever letting go off his cock. Leaning down she peppers his left inner thigh with butterfly kisses, then repeats these same ministrations on his right one. His hands are lost in her red tresses and gently massage her scalp as she works her way from his thighs all the way to his cock. When her soft lips and wet tongue makes contact with the crown of his cock, he jerks and his fingers dig into her hair as a moan escapes his lips.

Her tongue savors him from base to tip, then after a playful swirl around the rim and without warning, she takes him all in. He releases a grunt at this, and she begins to suck, lick up, swirl, lick down, and repeat at will. Adjusting the pressure and motion because she can and it drives him crazy. She knows just how far gone he is by the level of pressure he applies on her hair, the irregular pattern his breathing takes on, and the groans and curses that escape his mouth. And just when she's about to use one of her hands to caress that elusive yet magical spot she knows so well right behind his balls, she feels his hand wrap around her wrist and makes her come to a halt.

"As much as I'm enjoying this, Mrs. Specter. Tonight is for the both of us… so why don't you come here?"

And he pulls her up against his chest.

"But, I was trick or treating..." she pouts and he smiles, delicately pulling strands of wild red hair away from her face with both his hands while looking into her playful hazel eyes.

"It's my turn," he says and flips them, repositioning them so he's hovering her entire frame.

She can feel his heavy cock brushing against her thigh and a rush of arousal fills her already drenched core. Her breasts rise as her breath catches when her eyes meet his much darker ones.

He reaches for one of her hands and trails the inside of her elbow, then the inside of her wrist and then the palm of her hand with wet, provocative kisses.

"You truly are beautiful," he tells her and then proceeds to drag his lips along her collarbone, her neck and all the way to her jawline. Adter kissing one corner of her lips and then the other, he looks into her eyes. He doesn't fail to notice that her pupils have dilated and her breath hitches as with his other hand he reaches over the intricate pattern of the gorgeous camisole and rubs one of her already erect nipples with his thumb.

"Exquisite," he whispers against her ear as the same hand that was caressing her breast is now making its way down her waist and caress over the very wet material covering her thong. His thick middle finger tracing her slit and digging over the damp silk summoning a moan to escape her lips.

"I think," he says as his fingers explore under the material and comes in contact with her swollen clit and drenched lips and core, "that I will get a treat tonight."

Donna swallows audibly and whimpers his name.

Harvey then sits on his hinds and helps remove her underwear. He can feel his cock twitch and it's swelled to capacity, but he wants to give her as much as she's given him first.

He leans forward and parts her legs, the smell of her arousal intensifying his own and he begins trailing wet open kisses first on her right thigh then on her left, until he reaches her slit. It's drenched with her juices and his mouth waters at the sight of it. He licks it from top to bottom and laps it up again with a flat tongue eliciting her pleasure. He has to place his hands to keep her thighs from closing in on him and her mewls and whimpers fill the air.

He inserts a finger into her opening, then two, and she feels deliciously snug against them. He continues to lick and lap and nibble that exquisitely swollen bundle of nerves. In and out, lick and nibble and lap. Soft and delicate, intense and wild, his mouth and fingers doing things while his free hand squeezes and caresses her breasts.

An all-consuming and debauched dance of sorts and Harvey enjoys watching as the pleasure takes over her entire body. A canvas of flushed heat permeates her skin and sheets of sweat cover her brow. Her eyes closed, long lashes flickering with delight, nipples puckered in arousal. He just can't seem to get enough from this beautiful woman. He can feel the violent squeeze of her channel around his fingers, and he licks and takes in the delicious release for as long as he can.

"Harvey, I need you," he hears her say and he's more than ready for her. He's high on her and high on their love.

Reaching up, he helps her out of the camisole, needing to feel her skin on his own and he kisses her once more. She can smell herself on him and it's such an incredible turn on. She parts her legs for him, and he uses one hand to position his cock as he slides himself into her.

He can't ever get over the feeling of that moment when they come together like this. The way her wet and warm core wraps around his rigid cock, squeezing him with all the love and passion that only this amazing woman, can provide. He loves how she makes him feel: protected, secure, loved. It's in the caress as her hand slides gently behind his neck, and it's also in the way her nails dig deep into his back as he thrusts in and out with reckless abandon. It's in the untamed kisses as they begin their love making, yet also in the languorous ones of their afterglow.

Right now it's in the race for release. It's that fast tempo of their motion, like a tango of sorts, urgent and fierce. Donna parts her lips and he takes advantage to slip his tongue inside. His kiss mimicking the motion of his thrusts. She moves her body closer and he reaches a hand down to find that dense bundle of nerves and squeezes. She comes undone and he can feel her unravel, the inner pulsing and violent clutching around his cock but he continues to thrust, a little more erratic, searching for his own release. When he finally does, he groans out her name and keeps on driving in and out trying to extract every single bit of her sweet surrender.

He finally stops moving, exhausted and depleted, and looking into her eyes, he kisses her lips with quiet devotion.

"I love you", his voice comes out low, thick and textured with emotion.

"I love you, too," she whispers and releases a sigh of contentment.

He gently slips out of her and then drags her next to him in an embrace. Tenderly holding her by the back of her head, he kisses her. Then looks at her intently into her eyes, stroking his thumb against her swollen, very well-kissed lower lip, his voice low and says, "Happy Halloween, Mrs. Specter."

Donna peers up at him, eyes twinkling, a slow-growing smile on her face, her hand caressing his chest, and she quietly responds, "Happy Halloween to you too, Mr. Specter."


End file.
